ephemeral_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Candy Man
The Candy Man is a vendor of contraband sweets who operates within his own personal office, existing as part of a dystopian world in which sugar has either been internationally outlawed, come under short supply, or a combination of both. It is implied that there are a good number of other people involved in this illicit dealing, and even replicating, of candies which have long since fallen out of commercial production. The sugar product-dealing business is supplied by a network of delivery trucks, many of which are camouflaged to remain discreet in the face of a worldwide candy ban. Appearance The Candy Man dresses in a modest black leather jacket and a black or white undershirt. He sometimes wears a full frontal gas mask depending on where he is in the world. He carries a black backpack with him which contains candy samples for his clients. He dresses rather inconspicuously to avoid detection by the authorities. Personality The Candy Man initially appears to be a benign individual who makes his living by selling illegal products (notably candy) to clients. It is later shown that he possesses more of a standard neighborhood street dealer mentality. He will give free samples to clients for many months and even years to hook them on the candy that they crave before charging them enormous sums. In the cases where he does charge he wants payment upfront and before delivery. He goes to great lengths to procure candy and describes briefly said methods on a number of occasions. Some of his candy (like red licorice) he said he found in the jaws of a dead beast. He is beyond his business dealings an interesting individual. He spends a great deal of time and care trying to allow for any type of person to enjoy the candy that he sells. Most notably he has created a peanut butter which has no peanut butter in it and yet tastes just like peanut butter with no side effects. He did this so that people who are allergic to peanut butter may enjoy it just as anyone else would. In another scenario he is shown to be able to be rather menacing. He has contacts with nearly all the Rift World characters in some form or another whether through sales or by using the rifts a great deal. He drugged a candy cane using an elixir that Corvus Clemmons created in one video. It is unclear why he did this. Filmography *'Debut:' The Candy Man 1 - Dystopian / Post-Apocalyptic ASMR performance *The Candy Man 2 [ Post-Apocalyptic / Dystopian ASMR ] * The Candy Man 3 - Candy from the Coast * The Candy Man 4 - Candy from Christmas Past [ Dystopian / Post-Apocalyptic ASMR ] * The Candy Man 5 - Easter Sweets * Visiting Hours 2 - "Happy Birthday!" * The Candy Man 6 [ Post-Apocalyptic / Dystopian ASMR ] * The Candy Man 7 - "A Bounty for a Bounty" [ ASMR ] * Visiting Hours 3 at Arkham Sanitarium for Mental Rehabilitation ( A.S.M.R. ) Trivia *The Candy Man claims "high ranking officials" are customers of his but refuses to go into detail. * It is speculated that the Candy Man's "high ranking official" patrons are Dr. Clemmons and/or one other doctor in the asylum depicted in Visiting Hours 2 - "Happy Birthday!". *The Candy Man's office is completely devoid of any danger. This includes cordyceps, xenomorphs, and head-crabs, among other risks. *His product is kept in plastic sandwich bags rather than its original packaging, probably to keep it easy to carry and conceal when not in front of a customer. *All of the candy depicted in 'The Candy Man 3 - Candy from the Coast' was bought in Ocean City, New Jersey; although it is said in the video that the city was destroyed during 'The Event' and he went back and scavenged for said candy. Category:Characters